Lineages of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014)
Benjamin C. Bradlee born in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts on 26 Aug 1921 to Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff. He was the former Editor in-chief of the Washington Post during the Watergate scandal and is currently married to Sally Sterling Quinn. Imperial Lineages von Habsburg Lineal descent *Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor (1459-1519) Luxemberg Lineal descent *Sigismund, Holy Roman Emperor (1368-1437) Royal Lineages Lineal descent Denmark House of Oldenberg *John of Denmark (1481-1513) England House of Plantagenet *Henry I of England *Edward III of England House of Tudor *Henry VII of England Kings of Mann *Thomas Stanley (1435-1504), 1st Earl of Derby, King of Mann France House of Valois *John II of France Ireland *MacMurrough *O'Morda *O'Toole Princedoms Lineal Descent House of Ascania Principality of Anhalt-Zerbst *Johann V, Prince of Anhalt-Zerbst (1504-1551) Noble Lineages Lineal Descent England *FitzAlan *Beaufort *Bourchier *Dacre *Fiennes *Greene *Holland *Marshall *Mortimer *Neville *Percy *Putnam *de la Zouche Knights *Sir Charles Mann (c1577-) *Sir John Salusbury (1534-1591) *Sir John Salusbury (1567-1612) *Sir Roland de Velville (1474-c1533) Magna Charta Barons *John FitzRobert (c1190-1240) Ireland *FitzGerald Germany *von Castell-Castell *Gersdorff *von Habsburg *von Hohenlohe *von Hohenzollern *von Reuss-Ebersdorff *von Wittlesbach *von Anhalt-Zerbst *von Zinzendorf Scotland *Munro Scottish Clans Lineal Descent *Munro First Families of America Lineal Descent Connecticut *Douglas *Haynes *Russell *Wyllys Rhode Island *Greene Massachusetts *Apthorp *Bacon *Bradlee *Chandler *Choate *Crowninshield *Fairbanks *Glover *Hubbard *Leverett *Lothrop *Peabody *Perkins *Pickering *Putnam *Sargent *Sedgwick New York *Gardiner Notable American People Clergy Massachusetts Lineal Descent *Rev. John Lothrop (c1584-1653) *Deacon Timothy Pickering (1703-1778) Merchant Marine Captains Rhode Island Lineal Descent *Nathaniel Greene (1679-1714) Massachusetts Lineal Descent *Francis Boardman (1748-1792) *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851) *John Crowninshield (1696-1761), merchant prince *George Crowninshield (1734-1815), merchant prince *Richard Derby (1712-1783), merchant prince *John Hodges (c1723-1799) *Benjamin Manning (1696-) Collateral Descent *Job Chaote (1766-1813) *Samuel Choate (-1713) *William Choate (1730-1785) *Jacob Crowninshield (1728-1808), merchant prince *George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766-1808), merchant prince *John Derby (1741-1812) *Benjamin Hodges (1754-1806) *Gamaliel Hodges (1766-1850) *George Hodges (1765-1827) *Richard Manning (1731-1811) Sheriffs and Constables Sheriffs Lineal Descent *David Hubbard (1706-1741) Constables Lineal Desecsent *Samuel Bradlee (1707-1768) *Thomas Clarke (1599-1697) *Benjamin Manning (1696-) *Jacob Manning (1660-) *Thomas Putnam (c1614-1686) *John Turner (1671-1742) *John Welch III (1711-1790) Collateral Descent *Thomas Clarke (1672-1759), High Constable of Harwich, Mass. *Nicholas Manning (1644-) *Jacob Perley (c1670-1751) *Thomas Perley III (c1704-1795) *Asa Perley (1716-1806) *Eleazer Putnam (1665-c1732) *Israel Putnam (1699-1760) *Nathaniel Putnam (c1619-1700) Military Generals Lineal Descent *Gen. David Phippen (-) *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656) Collateral Desecent *Maj. Gen. Hezekiah Haynes (-1693) *Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616-1678) *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790) Colonels Massachusetts Lineal Descent *Col. John Chandler III, Esq. (1665-c1660) *Col. John Chandler IV, Esq. (1693-1762) *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762) *Col. Henry Sargent (bapt.1770-1845) *Col. James Swan (1754-1830), financier *Col. John Turner, Esq. (1671-1728) *Col. Joshua Wingate (1679-1769) Collateral Descent *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) *Col. Elias Hasket (1670-), 11th Governor of the Bahamas *Col. John Hathorne (1641-) *Lt. Col. John Hubbard (1703-1773) *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829) *Col. David Putnam (1707-1768) *Lt. Col. John Sargent (1750-1824) Majors Rhode Island Collateral Descent *John Greene (c1620-1658) Massachusetts *William Hathorne, Jr. (1645-) Captains Lineal Descent *Michael Bacon (c1608-1648) *William Hedge (c1612-1670) *Thomas Perley, Jr. (1668-1745) *John Putnam III (c1627-1710) Collateral Descent *David Bradlee (1742-1811) *Isaac Hall (1739-1789) *Nicholas Manning (1644-) Lieutenants Lineal Descent *Jacob Manning (1660-) *Ephraim Morton (1648-c1731) *Thomas Perley (1641-1715) *James Putnam (1661-1727) Collateral Descent *Isaac Choate (1734-1813) *Jacob Perley (c1670-1751) *Stephen Putnam (1694-1772) *Thomas Putnam (c1614-1686) Doctors Lineal Descent *George Choate (1796-1880) *Johan Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661-1711) *Dr. Howard Sargent, M.D. (1810-1872) *Dr. Alexander Thomas, M.D. (1802-1873) Collateral Descent *George Cheyne Shattuck Choate (1827-1896) Colonial Governors Lineal Descent *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), 1st Governer General of Jamaica Island Collateral Descent *Col. Elias Hasket (1670-), 11th Governor of the Bahamas Massachusetts Bay Colony Lineal Descent *John Leverett (bap1616-c1678) *Dep. Gov. Samuel Symonds (c1595-1678) Plymouth Colony Lineal Decent *Thomas Hinckley (c1618-1706) New Hampshire Lineal Descent *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730) Collateral Descent *Benning Wentworth (1696-1770) Harvard Graduates Lineal Descent *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1666-1951) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) *Dr. George Choate (1796-1880) *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) - class of 1866 *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) - class of 1858 *Rev. William Hubbard (1621-1704) - class of 1642 (first class of Harvard) *Hon. Perez Morton, Esq. (1751-1837) - class of 1771 *Hon. Samuel Putnam, Esq. (1725-1789) *Dr. Howard Sargent, M.D. (1810-1872) - class of 1829 *Dr. Alexander Thomas, M.D. (1802-1873) - class of 1822 *Samuel Wentworth (1708-1766) - class of 1728 Collateral Descent *Benjamin Choate (1680-1753) - class of 1703 *Charles Francis Choate, Esq. (1828-) *Dr. George Cheyne Shattuck Choate (1827-1896) - class of 1849 *Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate, Esq. (1832-1917) - class of 1852 *William Gardner Choat, Esq. (1830-1920) - class of 1852 *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829) - class of 1763 *John Rogers (1630-1684) - class of 1652 *Lucius Manlius Sargent (1786-1867) - class of 1804 *Gov. Benning Wentworth (1696-1770)- class of 1715 Sons of Liberty Boston Lineal Descent *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) *Col. James Swan (1754-1830), financier Connecticut Collateral Descent *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790), founder of the Connecticut Sons of Liberty Bost Tea Party Participants Linal Descent *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) *Col. James Swan (1754-1830), financier Collateral Descent *Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811), captian in the American Revolution *Nathaniel Bradlee (1749-1813) *Sarah (Bradlee) Fulton (1740-1835) *Thomas Bradlee (1744-1805) Politicians Rhode Island Lineal Descent *Thomas Greene (c1682-1675), Deputy Governor of the Providence of Rhode Island and the Providence Plantations Collateral Descent *John Greene (c1620-1658), Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rohde Island and Providence Plantations *Peter Greene (c1621-1677), President of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Paltations *James Greene (c1626-1698), Deputy Governor and Assistant to the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations Massachusetts Lineal Descent *Hon. Perez Morton (1751-1837), Esq., lawyer, Massachusetts Atterney General, *Richard Russell (1611-1676) Collateral Descent *Capt. William Choate (1730-1785), Treasurer of Hog Island *William Clarke (c1634-) *Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate, Esq. (1832-1917), American Ambassador to Great Brittain Assistant Governors Lineal Descent *Hon. Richard Russell (1611-1676) Speakers of the House Massachusetts General Court Lineal Descent *Perez Morton, Esq. (1751-1837) *Hon. Russell (1611-1676) Representatives Linal Descent *Thomas Clarke (1672-1759) *Hon. Richard Russell (1611-1676) Collateral Descent *Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808) Secretaries Linal Descent *Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1727-1851), 5th United States Secretary of Navy Collateral Descent *Hon. Nathaniel Clarke (1643-1717), Secretary of Plymouth Colony *Hon. Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), 3rd U.S. Secretary of State Selectmen Lineal Descent *Capt. Michael Bacon (c1608-1648) *Thomas Clarke (1672-1759) *Hon. Richard Russell (1611-1676) Collateral Descent *William Clarke (c1634-) Treasurers Lineal Descent *Hon. Richard Russell (1611-1676), Treasurer of the Massachusetts Bay Colony Proprietors Massachusetts Lineal Descent *"Gov. Capt. Thomas Choate (1671-1745), lineal descent, proprietor of Hog Island *Dea. Thomas Clarke (1599-1697), first proprietor of Clarke's Island, lineal descent Collateral Descent *Thomas Clarke (1672-1759) New York Lineal Descent *Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599-1663), 1st Lord of the Mannor of Gardiner's Island American Revolutionists Lineal Descent *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) *Drury Faribanks (1733-1786) *George Faribanks (1765-1753) *Col. James Swan (1754-1830), financier Collateral Descent *Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811) *David Choate (1757-1808) *Lt. Isaac Choate (1734-1813) *Perely Fairbanks (1761-1842) *Capt. Isaac Hall (1739-1789) *Hon. Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829) Lawyers Lineal Descent *Hon. Perez Morton, Esq. (1751-1837) Collateral Descent *Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate, Esq. (1832-1917), collateral descent *William Gardner Choate, Esq. (1830-1920), collateral descent Ancestral Immigrants *Ancestral Colonial Immigrants to America of Benjamn C. Bradlee See Also *Ancestral Titles of Benjamn Crowninshield Bradlee *Lineages from Charlemagne to Benjamin C. Bradlee *Bradlee-Choate Connection *Bradlee-Manning Connection *Benjamin C. Bradlee's Lineage to Henry I of England Refferences Books Internet Category:Lineage